This I Promise You
by Piximon Girl
Summary: This is a Michi and I do not want flamers! Oh, this is a song fic of This I Promise You by N'Sync.


ALRIGHT!Digitally obsessed, I have it!Another Michi for you AND Pally Mon.Happy?You know the drill, I don't own Digimon and this is dedicated to digitally obsessed, Pally Mon, Calypso Baby, nika815, and school_gurl.This is a song fic on This I Promise You By N'Sync.They are Seniors in High School so figure out how old they are along with TK and Kari.

I sat outside school waiting for Tai.After school, he was supposed to take me somewhere.

"Mimi!" Tai called.I turned around and saw Tai running to where I was sitting.

"So where are we going this time?" I asked him."The skate park?" 

"Nope.Somewhere even better." He replied taking my hand.

_When the visions around you_

_Bring tears to your eyes_

_And all that surround you_

_Are secrets and lies_

_ _

As we walked hand in hand, I lost myself gazing into his eyes.I adored how they twinkled in the sun, and how his hair swayed in the breeze.He was drop-dead gorgeous.We walked for a long time until we came to an opening in the forest.What I saw too my breath away.

_I'll be your strength_

_I'll give you hope_

_Keeping your faith when it's gone_

_The one you should call_

_Was standing here all along_

_ _

I saw an open meadow blooming with sweet-scented flowers.It smelled like a Florists shop.The sun glistened through the treetops casting long silhouettes on the grassy plains.The purple mountains in the background were standing proudly in the distance.The lake near the meadow was brilliantly shining in the sun.

"Tai, it's beautiful." I whispered gazing at the sight around me.

_And I will take_

_You in my arms_

_And hold you right where you belong_

_Till the day my life is through_

_This I promise you_

_This I promise you_

_ _

"I thought you might like it.Do you want to stay here for awhile?"

"Of course I would." I replied sitting in a sunny spot.Tai sat next to me.

"Mimi… I really do love you." Tai said.I placed my head on his shoulder.

"How much?" I sighed.He looked at the lake.

"I'll love you until the grass grows over my grave, and maybe after that.If my love were a rocket, it would go past Saturn." I smiled.

"The same here."

_I loved you forever_

_And lifetimes before_

_And I promise you never_

_Will you hurt any more_

_ _

"So Mimi, how are you and Tai?" asked Sora one day.I sighed.

"Heavenly.You and Matt?"

"The same." She replied.

"Oh.Hey look, it's Tai." I whispered fixing my hair.

"That bothers you not me." Said Sora walking away.

"Hey Mimi.Do you want to go _there _again?"

"I'd love too." I replied.

_I give you my word_

_I give you my heart_

_This is the battle we've won_

_And with this vow_

_Forever has now begun_

_ _

For 3 years we've always been at that very spot every time we wanted to be together.One day, Tai looked very nervous about something.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.He fumbled around in his pocket.

"Nothing." He mumbled.

"C'mon, you can tell me.I'm all ears."

"Mimi…" he knelt on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

_Just close your eyes_

_Each loving day_

_And know this feeling_

_Won't go away_

_Till the day my life is through_

_This I promise you_

_This I promise you_

_ _

"Tai… of course I will." His pained expression left his face and filled with hope.

"You will?"

"I will." I said smiling.He stood up and lifted me off the ground twirling me in the air.He brought me closer and kissed me on the cheek.

"I'm glad to hear that."

"I'm glad to be engaged to you."

"I promise you that I will never leave your side."

_Over and over I fall_

_When I hear your call_

_Without you in my life baby_

_I just wouldn't be living at all_

_ _

"I now pronounce you husband and wife.You may kiss the bride." Said the minister at our wedding.Tai lifted up my veil covering my face.He smiled at me before he pulled me into his kiss, the one that only Tai had.At the reception, I threw my bouquet over my shoulder. Sora caught it.Matt went up to her.

"I guess it's about time you did catch it." He said and motioned outside.Sora followed joyously.

"Tai…" I started to say.

"Yes Mimi?"

"I love you." He smiled.

"I love you too." He pulled me into another kiss that I graciously accepted.

_And I will take _

_You in my arms_

_And hold you right where you belong_

_Till the day my life is through_

_This I promise you baby_

_ _

_Just close your eyes_

_Each loving day_

_And know this feeling won't go away_

_Every word I say is true_

_This I promise you_

_ _

_Every word I say is true_

_This I promise you_

_I promise you._

_ _

Flamers are not allowed past this point.

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _


End file.
